Musings and a Glass of Rum
by arsenic-graffiti
Summary: A little bit of advice goes a long way.


**Title:** Musings and a Glass of Rum  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character/s:** Ukoku, others.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** A little bit of advice goes a long way.  
**Warnings:** Alcohol binging really isn't good for your health.

**Disclaimer:** Minekura-sensei owns Saiyuki.

He had been coming over for the past few days.

"Another one."

The bartender sighed and gave the young man (well, young to _him_ anyway) another glass of brandy. "This isn't good for your health, you know."

The customer chuckled. "And you're one to talk, _Pipe_-san."

"There's that," he conceded, thinking of the long pipe tucked behind the bar table. They had met outside the tavern, just as he was setting up; most of the customers began coming in only around eight in the evening, but the sun was just beginning to set that day. He had been smoking when the youth had come up and requested for a drink. The situation was even more interesting because this person was wearing a white monk's garb.

He ended up drinking the whole bottle that evening.

"Anyway," he continued after another sip, "it's not like it matters. Death is inevitable." There was a dark, grim smile on his face, and the glare from the electric lights on his glasses rendered his eyes unreadable.

Pipe-san shook his head gently as he wiped a set of newly-washed glasses. "That's true, and nothing can change that. We can, however, choose how we live."

The monk laughed bitterly. "Indeed." He looked into his glass. "You even sound like him."

"Ah. Yes. 'Him.'" An old friend of the monk had died recently, and the day that he started going to the tavern was the same day that the messenger arrived. That was one of the few things that his customer told him in a state of anger, bitterness, and mild drunkenness. "How's everything back at his temple, by the way? I can't imagine that it would be easy for them, either."

"It's a mess. I heard that there was there was another attack after his death. The details on that are vague, though; the messenger boy wasn't there when that happened."

"I see."

Their conversation went along a more reminiscent route from there.

qpqpqp

_"I'm still pissed off at him, though. Playing a game with someone whose participation is not guaranteed is rather annoying."_

"Then make a move and see what happens. The reply might come in a form you might not expect."

qpqpqp

The next day, the young monk entered the bar for one last time. He had dyed his robes black.

"I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know."

The bartender smiled serenely, happy and sad at the same time. "Yes. I shall miss you, you know."

A cynical smile graced the other's lips. "We've known each other for only a few days and you've become attached to me? I'm flattered."

"That's because you remind me of a young man I know."

qpqpqp

A few more pleasantries and drinks were exchanged, before the young man excused himself. As soon as the door closed, the bartender waited for a few moments before looking at the door behind the long table. "Come out," he said.

A scandalously-clad goddess stepped through, chuckling in amusement. "That went well. At any rate, it wasn't as dramatic as your farewell to Konzen."

A thoughtful frown marred the man's face. "That _was_ a rather gruesome way to go, and I'm afraid that the temple was in an uproar at the time. Of course it was more dramatic."

There was a short, pregnant pause as the two mentally went over the significance of what had passed and of what might happen because of it. Then,

"Both of them will learn from it."

"...I wonder how both of them will handle the situation, though."

"They'll be fine. You've given them what they need. It's their turn now."

"Neither of us are definitely sure of what will happen. A part of me also can't help but wonder if I've failed the both of them because of this."

"Don't be stupid. After all, the greatest gift that a father could give is showing his son or daughter the beginning of the path towards wisdom."

"...I understand. I suppose you're right."

"Yes. Now, come; I've heard that of this place that serves really good sake."

They both went through the back door. A brilliant light shone like a pillar from the heavens, and it disappeared soon after.

The tavern owner found his bartender on the ground the next morning in a most disoriented state. Beside him was a pipe and a small bag of pipe weed. This bewildered the tavern owner, who, as far as he knew, thought that his employee never smoked because his wife highly discouraged it.

This was going to be a problem.

qpqpqp

It was many years later when the monk - no longer young, but still looked the age - found the reply.

"You've left something interesting behind, Koumyou." 

- end -


End file.
